Impossible to Attack? The Sealed Genryūsai!
|image = |kanji =攻撃不能？封じられた元柳斎！ |romaji =Kōgeki funō? Fūji rareta Genryūsai! |episodenumber =294 |chapters =Chapter 393, Chapter 394, Chapter 395 |arc =The Fake Karakura Town arc Part 2 |previousepisode=Hitsugaya, Enraged! Blade of Hatred! |nextepisode =It's All A Trap...Engineered Bonds! |japair =October 26th, 2010 |engair =April 21st, 2013 |opening =Melody of the Wild Dance |ending =Last Moment }} is the two hundred and ninety-fourth episode of the Bleach anime. Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto joins the battle against Sōsuke Aizen, only for his Zanpakutō's abilities to be sealed by Wonderweiss Margela. Summary As a pillar of flame appears behind Aizen, Yamamoto emerges from it. Telling him his appearance is too late, for he is the only captain of the Gotei 13 left with any actual offensive abilities, Aizen states if he falls, the entire Gotei 13 will collapse in on itself, suggesting he should have come forth sooner. When Yamamoto calls him arrogant for thinking he can actually cut him down, Aizen states he thinks nothing of the sort, for he has already cut him down. As Yamamoto tells him to be quiet, Aizen appears behind him. .]] As Yamamoto turns around to confront him, Aizen stabs Yamamoto through the stomach. When Yamamoto, grabbing his arm, claims he has now captured him, Aizen asks if he is really sure this is not an illusion. Yamamoto states this would have been an issue if he were using his eyes to see or his skin to feel, but because he has now been stabbed with a Zanpakutō, he could never misread the Reiatsu from it. Telling him despite what he may think, his opportunity to defeat him has never been greater, Yamamoto activates '''Ennetsu Jigoku. As multiple pillars of flame surround them, Yamamoto states everything which happened in this fight had gone into creating a chance to use this technique. When Aizen tells him he is cunning for doing this while allowing his subordinates to get cut down, Yamamoto states he does not want to hear the word "cunning" from him. After telling him both of them will die in this burning hell, Yamamoto yells for Ichigo Kurosaki to fall back because he is not a member of the Gotei 13, so he will not allow him to get involved in this. When Aizen points out that if he continues this technique, everyone else will get killed as well, Yamamoto tells him they are prepared for this, for dying to exterminate a great evil is the spirit of the Gotei 13. As Ichigo calls out to Yamamoto, Wonderweiss appears behind Yamamoto in his Resurrección. As Yamamoto swings his Zanpakutō at Wonderweiss, he blocks it with his bare hand, which causes the flames to extinguish. When Wonderweiss throws Yamamoto to the ground, a mildly injured Yamamoto wonders why the flames disappeared. Aizen states his Ryūjin Jakka is the most powerful Zanpakutō in existence, and if he were to fight it directly, even he would have trouble. He reveals if one were to abandon all other abilities and only specialize on one thing, this person would be able to oppose its incredible power. Aizen recalls creating an Arrancar, whom he asks for his name. When the Arrancar states his name is Wonderweiss, Aizen tells him he has a special role for him. Back in the present, Aizen states Wonderweiss is the only Modified Arrancar in existence, and his Resurrección is called Extinguir. As he states Wonderweiss was created for the sole purpose of suppressing Ryūjin Jakka, Yamamoto's flames disappear. Stating Wonderweiss got this power by giving up his language, knowledge, memory, and reasoning, Aizen, telling Yamamoto he is powerless before Wonderweiss, bids farewell to the Captain-Commander. As Wonderweiss moves to attack his opponent, Yamamoto lands a devastating punch, creating a large hole in Wonderweiss' chest and sending the Arrancar flying several city blocks away before crashing into a building. Telling Aizen he is naive for thinking he would be stopped by suppressing his Zanpakutō's power, Yamamoto states he has been the Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13 for the last 1000 years because there has been no other Shinigami stronger than him born in all this time. Using Shunpo to appear in front of Aizen, Yamamoto moves to punch him in the face, but the blow is intercepted by Wonderweiss, who takes the impact instead. Stating Wonderweiss is quite lively for being able to survive Ikkotsu, Yamamoto asks his opponent if it is all right for him to be put in more pain. When Wonderweiss responds with moans, Yamamoto remembers his speech was taken from him. As Wonderweiss forms an extra arm from his back, which stretches out to attack Yamamoto, he,dodging it, claims he has got nothing to back him up except his modification. Battling Wonderweiss, Yamamoto states while the Arrancar is indeed powerful, he is still a child. As Wonderweiss stretches out an arm towards his opponent, Yamamoto, grabbing it, tears it off with his bare hands, splattering blood everywhere. As Wonderweiss screams, other arms, appearing from his shoulders, attack Yamamoto with an onslaught of punches. As Wonderweiss holds down Yamamoto with his two original arms, the top of his shoulders explode, revealing a multitude of arms. Wonderweiss pummels the Captain-Commander with even more blows, but once he stops, Yamamoto, unharmed by the attack, asks him if this is all he has got. Ripping off the arms which are holding him, he states at the very least, he is glad he no longer has the form of a child, for he can now beat him to death without remorse. Using Sōkotsu, he punches Wonderweiss in the stomach with both fists. As the blow utterly destroys Wonderweiss, the screaming Arrancar shatters into pieces. Looking down on the defeated Wonderweiss, Yamamoto, feeling sorry for the Arrancar, states Wonderweiss is a wretched thing, for his feelings were not stripped away from him. When Yamamoto tells Aizen it was cruel of him to do something like this, Aizen tells him since Hollows have no purpose other than to hunt souls, there is nothing wrong in giving this Hollow a meaning in life. When Aizen says Yamamoto is the cruel one for smashing this soul to pieces, Yamamoto, stating he is not going to engage in foolish arguments with him, Yamamoto, telling him to prattle on while he still can, for this is going to be over very soon, moves down to Aizen's location, but Aizen tells him taking his words so lightly has caused Yamamoto to miss something important. When Yamamoto asks him what he is talking about, Aizen, telling him to recall his words from before, explains how Extinguir is meant to suppress the flames of Ryūjin Jakka. When he asks Yamamoto where the flames were sealed away, Yamamoto realizes those flames are sealed in Wonderweiss' body. As Aizen tells him he should be well aware of what would happen if his flames were to explode, Yamamoto jumps on the body as it erupts, destroying the buildings around him. As Yamamoto is left with severe injuries, Aizen, surprised he was able to keep the damage so contained, tells Yamamoto if he had not done that, the barrier around the Fake Karakura Town would have been destroyed, and a significant area around them would have been burnt to ash. #96. Ittō Kasō' against Aizen.]] As Aizen thanks Yamamoto for his efforts in saving "''his" world, Yamamoto, cursing Aizen, collapses. Walking up to the captain-commander, Aizen, unsheathing his Zanpakutō, tells Yamamoto he will not say he is not going to kill him, for he is the very history of Soul Society itself. Surprising Aizen by grabbing his ankle, Yamamoto, reiterating he is too naive, uses Hadō #96. Ittō Kasō, his arm cracking as he casts it. As a huge pillar of fire erupts from the ground, Aizen, escaping from the flames with light burns, is attacked by Ichigo, who, wearing his Hollow mask, fires a Getsuga Tenshō at him. Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book Waking up, Lieutenant Renji Abarai wonders what happened to Yammy Llargo. When Rukia Kuchiki tells him Captains Byakuya Kuchiki and Kenpachi Zaraki are fighting, Renji, stating he will help, runs into the dust cloud. When it clears, he finds the two captains fighting each other. When they tell him to get out of the way, he, doing so, states he would get killed. Characters in Order of Appearance #Hachigen Ushōda #Retsu Unohana #Hiyori Sarugaki #Sōsuke Aizen #Ichigo Kurosaki #Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto #Shunsui Kyōraku #Suì-Fēng #Tōshirō Hitsugaya #Wonderweiss Margela #Coyote Starrk (flashback) #Tier Harribel (flashback) #Nnoitra Gilga (flashback) #Luppi Antenor (flashback) #Aaroniero Arruruerie (flashback) #Jūshirō Ukitake (flashback) #Mashiro Kuna (flashback) Fights *Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto vs. Wonderweiss Margela (concluded) Powers and Techniques Used Kidō used *Hadō 96. Techniques used * * * * Shinigami techniques: * * * Hollow techniques: * * Zanpakutō released Shikai: * * * Bankai: * * Resurrección used * Other powers * Trivia *During the scene where Wonderwiess was introduced to the Espada, Tier Harribel can be seen wearing her shirt in the manga instead of the edited version added for the anime. Navigation Category:Episodes